ddlcfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Easter Eggs/@comment-37991603-20181231005454
No se si sea el parche al español pero si entras a los archivos del juego y vas a la capeta games y abre es archivo de texto llamado script-ch22.txt...creo que es monika hablando no se... pero de todos modos dejo aqui lo que dice el texto: image yuri half = "images/yuri/1l.png" image yuri_half2: "images/yuri/1r.png" block: xoffset -360 linear 0.2 xoffset -280 repeat label ch22_main: $ y_poemappeal1 = 1 scene bg club_day2 with dissolve_scene_half play music t6 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." "Ya me estoy cansando de esto." mc "¡Oye, tu!" mc "Deja de hacer eso." mc "Quiero respuestas." tt "Tranquilo, sólo un poco más--" tt "Oh." tt "Oh no." tt "YA NO TENGO EL CONTROL." tt "POR FAVOR." tt "AYUDA---" play sound balazo "Ahora si esto está de la verga." "Ese hijo de la verga." "No sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero por alguna razón terminé aquí." "Aquí." "¿Dónde demonios es aquí?" "Reviso mi calendario, de nuevo." "Parece que han pasado dos días." "Es como si todo se repitiera." "Bien." "Tendré que seguir esto." "Sólo actuar normal." label ch22_main2: if n_poemappeal1 1: $ n_poemappeal1 = 0 $ poemwinner1 = "yuri" $ y_poemappeal1 = 1 $ y_poemappeal0 = 1 scene bg club_day2 show yuri 3a at i11 with wipeleft $ nextscene = "yuri_exclusive2_1" call expression nextscene return label ch22_end: stop music fadeout 1.0 scene black with wipeleft_scene call screen confirm("Has desbloqueado un poema especial.\n¿Quieres leerlo?", Return(True), Return(False)) if _return: call expression "poem_special_" + str(persistent.special_poems1) scene black with Dissolve(1.0) else: pass if not faint_effect and renpy.random.randint(0,2) 0: $ faint_effect = True else: $ faint_effect = None scene bg club_day2 show monika 4b zorder 2 at t32 if faint_effect: show layer master at dizzy(0.5, 1.0) show layer screens at dizzy(0.5, 1.0) show expression Solid("ff0000") as i1 onlayer front: additive 1.0 show expression Solid("#440000") as i2 onlayer front: additive 0.4 show veins onlayer front: additive 0.5 with wipeleft_scene if faint_effect: play music t3g3 else: play music t3 if renpy.random.randint(0,2) 0: $ config.mouse = {"default": [ ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head2.png", 0, 0), ("gui/mouse/s_head.png", 0, 0), ]} m "Bien, ¡Todo el mundo!" m "Hemos terminado de leer los poemas de los demás, ¿Verdad?" $ config.mouse = None m "Tenemos algo que repasar hoy, así que si todos pudieran venir a sentarse al frente de la sala..." show natsuki 3c zorder 3 at f31 n "¿Es sobre el pinche festival?" show natsuki zorder 2 at t31 show monika 1j zorder 3 at f32 m "Bueno, algo asi~" show monika 1a zorder 2 at t32 show natsuki 1m zorder 3 at f31 n "Ugh. ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer algo para esa mamada?" n "No es como si pudiéramos armar algo bueno en sólo unos pocos días." n "Terminaremos avergonzándonos a nosotros mismos en lugar de conseguir nuevos miembros." if faint_effect: $ currentpos = get_pos() + 2.0 stop music fadeout 2.0 show black onlayer front: alpha 0.0 linear 2.0 alpha 1.0 show natsuki zorder 2 at t31 show yuri 2g zorder 3 at f33 y "También me preocupa eso." if faint_effect: hide black onlayer front hide veins onlayer front hide i1 onlayer front hide i2 onlayer front show layer master show layer screens play music "bgm/3.ogg" y "Realmente no me va bien con los preparativos de último minuto..." show yuri zorder 2 at t33 show monika zorder 3 at f32 m 1b "¡No te preocupes tanto!" m "Vamos a mantenerlo simple, ¿De acuerdo?" m 2a "Mira..." m 2m "Sé que todo el mundo ha estado un poco más...Animado...Desde que player se unió y comenzamos con algunas actividades del club." m 2d "Pero este no es el momento para que nos volvamos complacientes." m "Todavía tenemos cuatro miembros..." m 2a "Y el festival es nuestra única oportunidad real de encontrar más, ¿Saben?" show monika zorder 2 at t32 show natsuki zorder 3 at f31 n 5g "¿Qué tiene de bueno la tonta texas?" n "Ya tenemos suficientes para ser considerado un club oficial." n "Más miembros sólo significará que todo se vuelve más ruidoso y más difícil de manejar." show natsuki zorder 2 at t31 show monika zorder 3 at f32 m 1g "Natsuki..." m "No creo que lo estés viendo de la manera correcta." m "¿No quieres compartir tu pasión con tanta gente como puedas?" m 3e "¿Para inspirarlos a encontrar los mismos sentimientos que te trajeron aquí en primer lugar?" m "El Club de Literatura debe ser un lugar donde las personas puedan expresarse como no pueden hacerlo en ningún otro lado." m "Debería ser un lugar tan íntimo que nunca quieras irte." m 2e "Sé que tú también te sientes así." m 2b "¡Sé que todos lo hacemos!" m "Así que es por eso que debemos trabajar duro y armar algo para el festival...¡Incluso si es algo pequeño!" m "¿No es así, player?" show monika 2a zorder 2 at t32 mc "Ah, simón..." show natsuki zorder 3 at f31 n 42c "Oh, ¡Vamos!" n "No puedes aprovecharte de player para estar de acuerdo contigo sólo porque no sabe cómo decir no a nada." stop music fadeout 1 n 1c "Wacha, morra." n "¿De verdad crees que alguno de nosotros aquí se unió al club con otras personas en mente?" n "Yuri nunca habló hasta que player se unió." n 2b "En cuanto a mí, me gusta más aquí que mi casa." n "Y el pendejo de player ni siquiera es apasionado por la literatura en primer lugar." n "Y esos son todos." n 4w "Lo siento, pero en realidad eres la unica que está tan interesada en encontrar nuevos miembros." n "El resto de nosotros estamos bien así." n 4q "Sé que eres presidenta y todo eso, pero deberías considerar nuestras opiniones por una vez." show natsuki zorder 2 at t31 show monika zorder 3 at f32 m 1g "..." "Monika está claramente sorprendida por las palabras de Natsuki." play music t9 m 1m "Eso...No es cierto en absoluto." m 2m "Estoy segura de que Yuri y player quieren conseguir más miembros también..." m 2p "...¿Cierto?" show monika zorder 2 at t32 show yuri zorder 3 at f33 y 4b "..." show yuri zorder 2 at t33 mc "..." "No sé sobre Yuri, pero yo soy un poco indiferente." "Si mostrara tanto entusiasmo como Monika quería, entonces probablemente estaría mintiendo." "Aún así, si depende de mí rescatar esta situación..." mc "Um--" show monika zorder 3 at f32 m 1i "No." m "Natsuki tiene razón, ¿Verdad?" m 1g "Este club..." m "No es más que un lugar para que algunas personas pasen el rato." m 1r "¿Por qué creí que todos aquí lo vieron de la misma manera que yo?" show monika zorder 2 at t32 mc "Pero eso no significa que estemos en contra de conseguir nuevos miembros o cualquier cosa..." show monika zorder 3 at f32 m 1i "player, ¿Por qué te uniste a este club?" m "¿Qué esperabas obtener de él?" show monika zorder 2 at t32 mc "Bueno--" "Eso no es realmente algo de lo que puedo ser honesto, ¿Verdad?" show monika zorder 3 at f32 m 1p "De hecho..." m "Si lo recuerdo, ni siquiera te dimos la opción de no unirte." show monika zorder 1 at thide hide monika "Monika se sienta y mira su escritorio." m "¿De qué sirve todo esto, de todos modos?" m "¿Qué pasa si comenzar este club fue un error?" mc "..." show yuri zorder 3 at f33 y 2g "Ahora sí que lo has hecho, Natsuki..." show yuri zorder 2 at t33 show natsuki zorder 3 at f31 n 1p "¿Qué, yo?" n 1s "Sólo dije lo que pienso..." n "¿Es un crimen ser honesta?" show natsuki zorder 2 at t31 show yuri zorder 3 at f33 y 2l "No se trata de ser honesta." y "Se trata de elección de palabras." y 2h "Además, no tienes derecho a hablar por todos los demás en el club así..." show yuri zorder 2 at t33 show natsuki zorder 3 at f31 n 1e "¡No lo entiendes para nada!" n 5s "Yo sólo..." n "Sólo quiero un lugar agradable para pasar el rato con algunos amigos." n 5u "¿Hay algún problema con que el club sea eso para mí?" n "No hay...No hay muchos otros lugares así para mí..." n 5x "¡Y ahora Monika quiere quitármelo!" show natsuki zorder 2 at t31 mc "Ella no se está llevando nada--" show natsuki zorder 3 at f31 n 1g "No, player." n "No es lo mismo." n 1q "No será lo mismo con la dirección que quiere tomar." n "Si quisiera eso, entonces podría haberme unido a cualquier otro club estúpido." n 12d "Pero este..." n "Quiero decir..." n 12e "Al menos por un ratito de tiempo..." n "Las cosas estuvieron chidas." "Natsuki comienza a empacar sus cosas." n 12d "Me voy a casa." n "Siento que...No pertenezco aquí ahora." show natsuki zorder 2 at t31 show yuri zorder 3 at f33 y 3t "Natsuki..." show natsuki zorder 1 at thide hide natsuki "Natsuki ignora a Yuri y sale del aula." show yuri zorder 2 at t11 y 3v "..." y "Esto es malo..." y "No sé qué hacer..." mc "Bueno..." mc "¿Tienes alguna opinión sobre el festival?" y 4b "Y-Yo no lo sé..." $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal y "Soy un poco indiferente, supongo..." show black zorder 3 show y_glitch_head zorder 3: xpos 630 ypos -50 zoom 2.0 $ style.say_dialogue = style.edited $ currentpos = get_pos() / 2.07 play music "bgm/9g.ogg" y "¿A quién le importa esa pinche chamaca?" $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal $ currentpos = get_pos() * 2.07 play music "bgm/9.ogg" hide black hide y_glitch_head y "Quiero decir, me gusta lo agradable y tranquilo que es el club en este momento..." y "Y yo sólo estoy...Feliz contigo aquí..." y 2t "¡Pero aún así!" y "Soy la vicepresidenta..." y "No es correcto que ignore mis responsabilidades así..." show black zorder 3 show y_glitch_head zorder 3: xpos 430 ypos -450 zoom 4.5 $ style.say_dialogue = style.edited $ currentpos = get_pos() / 2.07 play music "bgm/9g.ogg" y "Nadie lloraría si se suicida." $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal $ currentpos = get_pos() * 2.07 stop music pause 0.5 play sound "sfx/stab.ogg" show blood_eye zorder 3: pos (710,380) zoom 2.5 pause 0.75 stop sound play music "bgm/9.ogg" hide black hide y_glitch_head hide blood_eye y 2l "Debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para considerar la perspectiva de todos y tomar la decisión correcta para el club." y 1t "Pero ¿Y tú, player?" y "¿Qué quieres de este club?" "Yuri repite la misma pregunta que Monika." "Decido que dar una respuesta indirecta es mejor que nada." mc "...Creo que lo más importante es que todos se lleven bien..." mc "...Y que el club proporcione algo que no puedes conseguir en ningún otro lado." mc "No creo que se trate de cuántos miembros, sino de la calidad de cada miembro." mc "Eso es lo que terminará convirtiendo al Club de Literatura en un lugar especial." y 1u "Ya veo..." y "Realmente estoy de acuerdo contigo." show blood_eye2 zorder 3: pos (568, 165) y 1f "Cada miembro aporta sus propias cualidades de una manera especial." y "Con cada cambio en los miembros, la identidad del club como un todo también cambiará." y 1h "No creo que sea necesariamente algo malo." y "Al salir de tu zona de confort de vez en cuando..." y 1a "Entonces, si quisieras ayudar a Monika en el festival, yo también estoy de tu lado." hide blood_eye2 mc "Bien." mc "Bueno, tal vez todos podamos hablar con Natsuki mañana..." "Yuri asiente." show monika 1g zorder 3 at f21 show yuri zorder 2 at t22 m "Hey, Yuri..." show monika zorder 2 at t21 show yuri zorder 3 at f22 y 1t "¿Eh?" show yuri zorder 2 at t22 show monika zorder 3 at f21 m 1p "Um, sé que las cosas estuvieron un poco incómodas ayer..." m "Pero siento que mereces saber que todavía creo que eres una vicepresidenta maravillosa." m 1e "Y también, un amiga maravillosa." show monika zorder 2 at t21 show yuri zorder 3 at f22 y 3s "M-Monika..." show yuri zorder 2 at t22 show monika zorder 3 at f21 m 2e "Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que este sea el mejor club de todos los tiempos." m "¿Está bien?" show monika zorder 2 at t21 show yuri zorder 3 at f22 y "...Yo tambien." show yuri zorder 2 at t22 show monika zorder 3 at f21 m 1a "Sí..." m "Vámonos todos a casa por hoy." m "Hablaremos sobre el festival mañana." show monika zorder 2 at t21 show yuri zorder 3 at f22 y 1m "Está bien." y "Lo espero con ansias." y 1a "¿Nos vamos, player?" show yuri zorder 2 at t22 show monika zorder 3 at f21 m 1d "Um--" m 1p "Por favor no tomes esto de la manera incorrecta, pero..." m "Voy a conversar un poco con player antes de irnos." m 1d "Sólo para ver lo que piensa de su tiempo aquí y todo eso..." m "Es importante para mí, como presidenta." show monika zorder 2 at t21 show yuri zorder 3 at f22 y 2v "..." "Yuri se ve un poco preocupada, pero ella no protesta." y 2t "Está bien." y 2s "Confío en tu juicio, Monika." y "En ese caso, los veré a los dos mañana." show yuri zorder 2 at t22 show monika zorder 3 at f21 m 1j "Te veo mañana~" show yuri zorder 1 at thide hide yuri "Monika la despide mientras Yuri sale del aula." show monika 2a zorder 2 at t11 m "Uff..." m 2e "Las cosas han estado un poco agitadas últimamente, ¿No?" show darkred: additive 0.2 alpha 0 linear 20 alpha 1.0 show noise: alpha 0 linear 20 alpha 0.1 m "player, sólo quería asegurarme de que estés disfrutando de tu tiempo en este club." m "Realmente odiaría verte triste." m 2m "Me siento como si fuera la responsable de eso, como presidenta..." stop music m 4e "Y realmente me importas...¿Sabes?" m "No me gusta ver que las otras chicas te hagan pasar un mal rato." m 4r "Con lo mala que es Natsuki y todo..." m 4m "Y Yuri es un poco...Ya sabes." m 5a "Ajaja..." m "A veces parece que tú y yo somos las únicas personas reales aquí." m "¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?" m 1g "Pero es extraño, porque en todo el tiempo que has estado aquí, apenas hemos llegado a pasar tiempo juntos." m 1n "Ah...Quiero decir..." m "Supongo que técnicamente sólo han pasado un par de días..." m 1l "¡Lo siento, no quise decir algo raro!" m 1e "Hay algunas cosas de las que he estado esperando hablar..." m "Cosas que sólo sé que tú podrías entender." stop music fadeout 3.0 show black onlayer front: alpha 0.0 0.25 linear 3.0 alpha 1.00 m "Asi que es por eso--\"{space=5000}{w=0.75}{nw}" m 1g "Espera, ¡Todavía no!\"{space=5000}{w=0.5}{nw}" m "¡No!\"{space=5000}{w=0.5}{nw}" m "¡Alto!\"{space=5000}{w=1.0}{nw}" window hide(None) window auto hide black onlayer front return # Decompiled by unrpyc: https://github.com/CensoredUsername/unrpyc